


sunset

by rae_aaah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Man look at those tags, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: “I’m in love with you,” he blurts and god, he wants to go run into the water and drown himself.





	sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I speech to text while I'm driving home when I get an Idea and that's what the big block of text is about as the first paragraph. This Idea came before S7 so I was in the state of mind that they were still in space, wanting to come home.
> 
> It was actually inspired by Malibu by Miley Cyrus, so maybe listen to it to get you in the mood??? Not a sexy mood, just the mood for the first half. At least before the sex. Unless that's like, your thing. Listen to throaty Miley yee. 
> 
> Sorry, it's 50° and I can't feel my fingers and toes so I'm delierious and rambling. 
> 
> And like yeah. All my stories go from fluff to fuck in 3.5 seconds.
> 
> So look forward to that.

okay but just think for a sec- they win and they go back to earth and they all reunite with their families etc and w/e but then Lance remembers he made a promise to Keith to take him not just Varadero but all the beaches ‘cause this boy hasn't seen a beach in his life. They go on like a beach trip tour together and Lance is a natural at the beach. He doesn't burn, like Keith does, just gets so lovely dark and breaks out in freckles across his shoulders and chest, and his shirts are always open down the front and Keith has Feelings™ abt it. And Keith doesn't really mch like the beach, not b/c it's hot and sandy;, he lived in the desert for a while so it’s almost the same thing, but it's the way Lance flirts with everyone. Like. Keith's Aware of Lance now and it just makes him jealous and stuff and Keith always feels like a sore thumb when Lance is in his element and happy but Keith's happy too that Lance is happy but he's still a little sad. But out of all the beaches they go to, Varadero is still the best- because Lance knows all the secret spots, knows where there's good diving and a failed attempt at surfing and the greasiest food and when they walk on the shore at sunset everything is painted so red. Red. Red like Keith's sunburned cheeks, like his lion- like his blood that he'll bleed if Lance just asks him to and Lance's smile is so bright that he just-

 

“I’m in love with you,” he blurts and god, he wants to go run into the water and drown himself.

Lance looks at him a little shocked, the ocean breeze whipping his bangs and open shirt-tails around and fuck- Keith strides up to him, taking in Lance’s alarmed look, but all he does is grip at the open sides and starts buttoning Lance’s clothes back up.

“This fucking thing, always flapping around,” and his hands are trembling even as he focuses on his work. He misses the top button hole twice before Lance’s hands are covering his. They curl around his wrists, warm, almost hot and how stupid that thought is because they’re at the beach. In Cuba. And everything is hot here. Lance’s skin, the food, the pavement, the coffee and Lance’s gaze, looking at Keith, eyes bright and they’re no longer blue, just a dazzling blaze and Keith is drowning- he’s drowning even though Lance taught him how to swim-

He squeezes at Keith’s trembling fingers, rubs circles into the back of his hands. “Hey, it’s okay, breathe,” and Keith takes in a shuddering breath. “Come here,” and Lance pulls him into his arms, his skin warm and freckled and smooth. Keith’s nose is full of his smell, salt and sun and skin. And he holds him, rocks Keith gently side to side until the sun sets and the air gets a little cooler. “All right?” he asks and damn him for knowing when Keith needs a moment to calm down and regain his bearings. But Keith nods into his shoulder all the same and almost smashes his face back into the crook of Lance's neck as he pulls away.

“I-” Lance starts, swallows, looks out at the water. “I wasn’t going to tell you,” he admits and Keith feels his heart pound, the blood rushing to his temples. Lance doesn't say anything for a moment, bites his lip. “I was going to take you to all these places, but you weren’t happy and I didn’t know what to do. But you liked this place best so I just,” he sighs, takes Keith’s hand and touches at his fingernails. “I brought you back here so we could just relax. I wanted to make you happy. For however long you wanted to stay with me, and I just,” he sighs frustratedly. “I wanted to remember you that way until you decided that it was enough and you left.”

“You don’t flirt here like you do everywhere else,” Keith tells him, looking down at their hands. This makes his head tip down, his forehead close to Lance’s.

Lance chuckles. “I’ve flirted with everyone here,” he says, “They know I don’t mean it, so they do it back and throw me off my game.”

“You never flirt with me, though,” Keith murmurs, hurt and a little shy. A little jealous.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Lance says immediately. “With those other people. And, besides, you,” he bites his lip again, worries at it. “I don’t think I could take it if you did it but didn’t mean it,” he admits. “I know it’s hypocritical of me, but, it means everything when it comes from you,” He tips his face up, making his nose brush against Keith’s and god, his blood is pounding in his veins like a wardrum and his face feels so hot. He feels his throat tighten and his skin constrict. He feels the fine sand between his toes. Tastes the crisp salt in the air. Hears the wind coming off the waves. And the smell of Lance, all around him, making him wild.

“Say what you want to say,” Keith pleads. “Tell me all the things you tell all those other people,” and they’re standing close now, his belly pressed to Lance’s.

“I want you,” he says and Keith feels that rush zing through him, to coil low in in his gut, spreading outward like honey. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” and he presses his mouth to Keith’s softly, gently, pulls away. “I’m in love with you, too, so please-”

And Keith is pressing into him, all of him, from throat to thigh, his mouth seeking Lance’s and kissing him like he’s been dying to since the beginning of all of this-

He digs his fingers into Lance’s hair, brings him close, tilts his face and their lips click together like a pair of matching puzzle pieces. Lance curls around him, his hand coming up to cup at Keith’s cheek, to ease him up, to guide him, gently, gently. His fingers are five hot points at the skin of his lower back, pressing their hips together and oh- fuck- he breathes over Lance’s face, gasping in a heavy breath. He pulls his lips away and presses their foreheads together. “Please, oh-” he bites his lip and jerks his hips.

But Lance is shaking his head, grinding the hard bone of his temple against Keith’s. “No,” he murmurs, kissing Keith again, small pecks and nips. “No, I want to look at you properly,” he says. “I don’t want anyone else to see,” he murmurs and pulls on Keith’s hand. Lance’s vespa isn’t far and it sputters to life with a high rumble. He won’t ever tell Lance this but he thinks it’s cute. Thinks Lance is cute on it. He settles behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, this time encircling him wholly, squeezing tight for all the times he’s wanted to before, but didn’t.

Lance pulls into the driveway and parks his moped. They walk up the loud, rickety steps to Lance’s room above the garage. It’s half in and half out of storage, boxes shoved in the corner when they came back for a visit. Lance’s bed is unmade and Keith almost breaks his neck tripping over the inflated mattress that he had been using. He stumbles into Lance and uses his momentum to push them down to the bed. They struggle together, breathlessly laughing and pushing and pulling, dazed and elated and Keith feels generous, lets Lance push him once more so that his back is to the mattress and Lance looms over him.

“It’s not all about grand confessions and falling into bed with one another,” he tells him. “I want you, that feeling isn’t going to go away,” he says but Keith can feel how hard he is, how hard they both are.

“I know,” he replies, tipping his hips up and rubbing against Lance. They revel in the feeling of it for a moment, panting and grunting and rutting. “I just want to be with you,” he admits.

Lance smiles softly at him and lays on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress with his weight. “I want to see you come,” he says suddenly. “Show me how you do it,” and jesus fuck-

His fingers are at the string of his borrowed swim trunks, pulling and yanking the fabric down. He wraps his hand around his cock and starts stroking. Lance eyes are riveted to his face and Keith feels his cheeks flush hot. He throws his arm over his eyes, embarrassed, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. Lance hand is pulling his arm away, pinning it above his head, his palm hot and tight on the underside of his forearm. Keith grunts, his hips twitching at the sudden force Lance is exerting on him.

“Look at me,” he demands and Keith shyly trails his eyes over the stretch of his neck, the curve of his cheek, until he locks his eyes with Lance’s. He can see the entirety of his face, how he’s biting his lip, his red cheeks, the way his eyes are blown out- his dick blurts out a string of precome and his palm catches it on the upstroke, brings it down over the shaft and the slide of his hand is that much easier.

“Lance- oh, mmn,” and he speeds up his hand.

“I’ve thought about what you'd look like,” Lance murmurs to him. “Doing this. If you're loud, if you do it hard or if you take your time,” and his grip tightens against his arm.

“I could only do it fast,” he admits, “When you did errands with your mom. I didn't know when you'd be back,” and god, why is Keith talking about Lance’s mother at a time like this-

“Fuck- here? Did you do it here?” he asks, his free hand scrambling down and pulling out his own cock. It’s hard and purple at the head and fuck does Keith want to put it in his mouth-

“Y-yeah,” he stutters, his hand banging against Lance’s.

“God, Keith- you fucking-” he grabs at Keith’s masturbating hand and hoists it up, pinning it above his head with its pair and wrapping his hand over both his wrists and Keith is utterly exposed, from throat to groin, and all he can do is thrash under Lance, tries to buck up but only meets the cool, humid air above him. “You did this in my bed while I was gone?” and he’s wrapping his hand around both their dicks and pulling, his hand too small to fit around both of them but if anything, Lance isn’t a quitter.

Keith nods vigorously, his hips thrusting up as much as Lance’s weight will allow.

“I thought I was going crazy, smelling you on my pillow,” and Lance shifts, tightening his hold on his wrists, leaning down, releasing their cocks and just rutting against Keith, sliding the long line of his erection against his. “I’d jerk myself raw,” he whispers. 

“God, Lance-” and shit, fuck- Lance is admitting to touching himself with his face in his pillow- "I’d look at you while you were sleeping and imagine coming all over your face-”

Keith lets out a sharp cry- picturing Lance fervently jerking off while Keith slept not even five feet away.

“That’s it,” and Lance reaches back down and takes Keith’s dick in his hand, stroking it with practiced ease and god- god-

“Lance!” and he’s shooting all over his belly and chest and Lance’s hand is a tight ring around the base of his cock and he’s letting go of Keith’s wrists and ducking down, licking the head into his mouth and Keith shoots again with another shout, onto his wiggling tongue and Lance swallows it right down-

Keith’s hands tangle into his hair, yanks his head back up and Keith brings their mouths together. He slithers his tongue inside, tasting himself and he grunts, pushes Lance back. “Get yourself off,” and he can feel Lance pulling his shoulder away to roll towards the wall but Keith keeps a firm grip on him. “On me, come on me,” he murmurs, holding Lance head in his hands. “Look at me,” he says, and he watches as Lance falls apart, his eyes widening, his mouth dropping open and showing him the cherry red inside, the bruise made by his teeth on his bottom lip- Lance drops his head a little, but Keith bolsters him, urges his face back up and Keith watches him through it, his furrowed brow, his heavy pants- the way his eyes close as his cock gives one final spurt. The last shot lands hot and thick on his chest, mingling with his own come.

“Jesus,” Lance cusses and Keith lets him go so he can roll to the side, lest they get stuck together.

“What happened to ‘it’s not all about falling into bed together’,” Keith jibes once they’ve regained a semblance of controlled breathing.

“If you think that’s all I want to do in this bed with you, you’ve got another thing coming,” he quips back. “That’s just a taste,” he says as he gets up and pads across the room for a towel. He tosses it to Keith and he mops up the mess the best he can. He still feels tacky and he knows that he’s going to have to have a shower to get that come film off.

“Speaking of,” he says, giving Lance a pointed look.

“Nope, that was all you, Samurai,” Lance says as he collects their towels and some change of clothes for the trip to the bathroom in the house.

Keith makes to stand and his legs wobble a little and Lance gives him a triumphant grin.

“Shut up,” he says as he shoves at Lance and they make their way across the the little jutting platform to get into the hallway of the upstairs. Thank Alfor the walk is short. Keith doesn't know if he could stand walking through the whole house, maybe passing a family member, shirtless and smelling of Lance's come.

Lance drops him off in front of the bathroom, casts a furtive look around and presses his mouth to Keith's. “Kissin’ a hottie in my own house, check,” and Lance's mom scares the shit out of them when she shouts up the kitchen steps.

They both laugh and Keith presses in again, stealing a kiss this time and cloisters himself in the bathroom as Lance answers his mother.

He's halfway through scrubbing his body when the door opens and Keith nearly has a heart attack. But it's only Lance sauntering in.

“They're going for dinner and a movie tonight but I told them we'd pass,” and oh, fuck. Keith flushes, not from the heat of the shower but from the look Lance gives him through the clear shower curtain.

He pushes the plastic aside and steps up next to Keith in the deep claw-foot tub and puts his hands immediately on him. “Shower sex, check,” he says as he sucks a bruise into the skin of his neck.

“We haven't yet, so uncheck that box,” he says rubbing shampoo into his hair, completely ignoring the way his cock is rising up from between his legs. “And it's going to stay unchecked until we find a sturdier shower,” Keith tells him because that D-ring is old and Keith knows one of them will rip it out of the wall on accident. He turns to Lance whose pouting like a little kid. “You can fuck in one of two places,” he counters and Lance perks up like a puppy offered a bone. “In the living room or on your bed,” and really this shower seems pointless now but Keith lathers up soap into Lance's hair nonetheless.

“Why not both?” He asks with a frown, leaning into Keith's hands.

Keith gives a gentle tug of Lance's head. He puts it under the spray and gently washes the suds out.

“Because,” he says, a low murmur right into Lance's ear. “Whatever you don't pick, that's where I'm going to fuck you.”


End file.
